Theme Fanfics 6
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Hey guys. Theme 6 OSes will be posted here. * 1st OS on ISHYANT posted *.


**Hey guys, here I m with the first entry on Theme 6. Ishyant based. ENJOY :-).**

 **In an afternoon**

A person entered in a building and said while going towards reception-" ex cuse me"

Receptionist-" yes sir..."

Person-" meri ek meeting fix hui h... Miss walia se..."

Receptionist-" sir aap 2 minute pehle aa gaye h..2 minute ruk jaiye.."

Person ( a bit shocked)-" what..."

Receptionist-" actually sir... mam bahut punctual h... so..."

Person-" okay okay..."

After two minutes, the person entered in the cabin and saw a girl speaking with someone on phone.

Girl-" dekhiye shergill ji... maine kaha na ki hum aapki company se deal nai kar sakte..."

She saw him and signalled to sit down and he sat down quietly.

Girl-" maana aapke plans abhi ke liye benefit h par unka future mei koi scope nai h...now please ex cuse me.. meri ek important meeting h aur aap already mera 1 minute waste kar chuke h..."

She disconnected the call and sat on chair saying-" yes Mr hemraaj... shall we start the meeting... "

Person-" akele hi... I mean bas hum dono...'

Girl-" aapke liye poora sheher bulwao kya?

Person-" no no... I'm sorry..."

They started the meeting and in the end, she finalized the deal.

Girl-" I must say Mr hemraaj... your plan is quite impressive... "

Person-"thank you..."

Girl called someone and said-" two coffees..."

Person-" iski koi..."

Girl( cutting him)-" don't be so formal... waise myself ISHITA walia.."

Person smiled and said-" aapko kaun nai jaanta... Business women of the year... waise mera naam dushyant h..."

Ishita-" nice meeting you..."

Dushyant-" same here..."

Their coffee came and they had it with formal talks.

Ishita-" dushyant.. mujhe lagta h ki humei iss deal ke baare mei kuch discuss karne ki zarurat h..."

Dushyant-" ya sure... aap jab kahe..."

Ishita-" so let's meet tomorrow..."

Dushyant-" okay.. mai aa jaunga..."

Ishita-" not here... I mean a coffee shop or restaurant..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" are you asking me for a date?"

Ishita glared him and he said-" hey... don't glare... mai mazaak kar raha tha.."

Ishita-" fine..11 AM at CCD... don't be late.. I'm very punctual..."

Dushyant-" I know.. see you.."

They shook hands formally and he went from their.

From that, their formal meetings started and when it converted to informal, they didn't know. They used to talk on phone, meet for lunch or dinner and goes to movies together. They both had the same feeling inside them but none of them were ready to confess due to fear of losing.

 **One day :**

Ishita was getting ready for the office when her father came in her room.

IF-" morning beta..."

Ishita-" morning dad.."

IF-" aaj shaam ko jaldi aa jaana..."

Ishita-" kyu dad?"

IF-" maine teri shaadi fix kar di h and aaj ladke waale aaenge muhrat nikalwaane..."

Ishita stood their shocked as if she got a 440V current.

IF-" Ishita... Ishita..."

Ishita came to reality and said-" dad... aapne mujhse bina pooche meri shaadi tay kar di... kyu..."

IF-" maine jo kiya h tumhare bhale ke liye kiya h..."

Ishita-" par dad..."

IF-" kya tum kisi aur se pyaar karti ho?"

Ishita's POV-' karti toh hu... par kaise batau aapko kyunki mujhe khud nai pata ki wo mujhse pyaar karta h ya nai... maine bhi toh nai confess kiya...'

IF-" ishita.. kya hua..."

Ishita controlled herself and said-" kuch nai dad... mai kisi se pyaar nai karti..."

IF-" toh ab iss baat pe koi argument nai hoga... tumhari shaadi fix ho gayi h.. aur shaam ko tum jaldi aa rahi ho..."

Ishita-" yes dad..."

Saying this, she came out of her house and sat in the car. Unknowingly, tears started rolling down her cheek but she immediately wiped them and went towards the office.

 **During lunch time**

Ishyant were having lunch together.

Dushyant-" itni chup kyu ho yaar..."

Ishita looked at him and said-" dushyant.. meri shaadi fix ho gayi h..."

Dushyant looked at her and said-" wow yaar... kisse?"

Ishita was taken aback for a sec but she composed herself and said-" I don't know.. dad ne fix ki h..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" congo yaar... kal mujhe bataana ki dulha kaun h..."

Ishita pasted a smiled and said-" sure... why not..."

Theu continued their lunch and after that ishita went towards her house thinking-' kitna galat sochti thi mai... mujhe laga tha ki dushyant... achcha hua maine dad ko kuch nai bataaya...'

She went towards her house and started getting ready for the evening.

 **In the evening;**

Ishita was in her room but could easily figure out that the guests have arrived.

She looked at the photo of dushyant, which was in her phone, and said-" mujhe tumhe bhulaana hi hoga dushyant..."

Suddenly, her mother called her and she wiped her tears. She came out and went towards the drawing room and was shocked to see HIM.

IF-" aao beta.. ye hai Mr Alok hemraaj.. ye unki wife Nisha hemraaj aur ye unke bete.. DUSHYANT hemraaj..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" namastey..."

Ishita was unable to understand what's happening.

Nisha-" bhaisahaab... mujhe lagta h ki inn dono ko akele mei baat karni chahiye..."

IM-" haan.. ishita beta.. dushyant ko apna room dikhao... tab tak hum log muhrat nikalwaate h..."

Dushyant went along with ishita and their parents started talking with panditji.

Upon entering in the room, dushyant said-" kya ho gaya yaar... itni shocked kyu ho?"

Ishita came to reality and said-" dushyant.. tum yaha.. I mean..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" I know I know... pata h tum sadme mei ho... but kya kar sakte h..surprises dena meri aadat h..."

Ishita-" surprises... matlab tumhe pata tha ki..."

Dushyant-" haan mujhe pata tha ki tumhari shaadi mujhse tay hui h...issliye toh subha aisa reaction diya..."

Ishita started hitting him on the chest and said-" I hate you dushyant... pata h mai kitna royi..."

Dushyan held her hand to stop her and said-" I'm sorry ishita... I'm really sorry... but agar subha bata deta toh tumhare chehre ka aisa expression dekhne ko nai milta..."

Ishita-" I Hate You..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" I Love You..."

Ishita too smiled and said-" I hate you even more..."

Dushyant-& and I love you even more..."

Ishita hugged him and said-" I love you too..."

Dushyant-" I love you... my sweet arrogant punctual business women..."

Ishita-" and I love you too... my smiley cool handsome best half..."

They smiled feeling close to each other.

...  
...

 **fabulous OS, isn't it guys. Toh ek review toh banta hein. Pls do review & Do vote the OS for 5.**

 **Guess the writer.**


End file.
